Legiones Cataegis
thumb|370px|https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/830703093752276326/'Legiones Cataegis - '''zwani również '''Wojownikami Gromu '(ang''. Thunder Warriors'') byli genetycznie zmodyfikowanymi wojownikami stworzonymi przez Imperatora Ludzkości w celu walki z Wojnach Zjednoczeniowych. Służyli jako prekursorzy obecnych Adeptus Astartes. Historia Piekło na Terrze W czasie Mrocznej Ery Technologii ludzkość osiągnęła swój Złoty Wiek - byli jedną z najpotężniejszych ras w Galaktyce, zdolną zniszczyć wszystkich przeciwników na swojej drodze oraz stworzyć twory, które przekraczały granicę technologi. Wielkość gatunku ludzkiego była niezaprzeczalna. Wtedy jednak nadszedł Mechaniaklizm, straszliwa wojna pomiędzy gwiezdnymi federacjami i ich największymi tworami znanymi jako Ludzie z Żelaza. Był to prawdziwie apokaliptyczny konflikt, który zrzucił ludzkość z piedestału istnienia. A nim dane im było spróbować się podnieść, nadeszła era niepokojów w Osnowie. Jakiekolwiek dalsze podróże stały się niemożliwe - Immaterium zostało zalane burzami, wynikającymi z nadchodzących narodzin nowego Boga Chaosu. Na dziesiątkach światów masowo zaczęli pojawiać się psionicy - a wraz z nimi, armie demonów. Okres ten, zwany Długą Nocą, kompletnie zdruzgotał ludzkość. Federacje upadły, gdy planety zostały od siebie kompletnie odizolowane. Zniszczone po Mechaniaklizmie siły zbrojne nie były w stanie obronić się przed atakiem predatorów z Osnowy czy najróżniejszymi, morderczymi Xenosami. Jedynie rejony Galaktyki takie jak Światy Rycerskie były w stanie relatywnie dobrze przetrwać ten okres, gdyż ich siły nie zostały dotknięte buntem Sztucznych Inteligencji. Terra, całkowicie uzależniona od dostaw z reszty Galaktyki, została wyjątkowo mocno dotknięta całą sytuacją. Społeczeństwo na kolebce ludzkości praktycznie się rozpadło, a w miejsce jednego, sprawnego organizmu powstały administracyjne komórki rakowe zwane Imperiami Techno-Barbarzyńców. Terra szybko zamieniła się w piekło. Z jednej strony kompletnie zniszczony ekosystem, wypełniony radioaktywnymi pustyniami, wyschniętymi morzami oraz ciągnącymi się w nieskończoność miastami-ulami. Z drugiej armie Techno-Barbarzyńców prowadzone przez Watażków lub Czempionów Chaosu, które pozostawiały za sobą jedynie śmierć i zniszczenie. Wojny trwały przez całe tysiąclecia, bo chociaż ludność Terry upadła naprawdę nisko, nadal otoczona była przez relikty z Mrocznej Ery Technologii oraz potężną magię zaciągniętą z głębi Osnowy. To właśnie w tym desperackim momencie na Terrze pojawił się on - Anatema, byt który w przyszłości miał stać się znany jako Imperator Ludzkości. Jego cel był jasny. Imperator, obserwujący i prowadzący ludzkość z cienia, postanowił stanąć na jej czele i połączyć cały gatunek pod flagą jednego Imperium. Chciał przywrócić Złoty Wiek oraz raz jeszcze sięgnąć gwiazd. Do jego laboratoriów zostali zaciągnięci ludzie, którzy dzięki praktykom przeprowadzanym przez Imperatora zostali zamienieni w Wojowników Gromu, pozbawionych strachu nadludzi łaknących krwi swoich wrogów. I chociaż, w porównaniu do mających nadejść po nich Adeptus Astartes, byli oni niedoskonałymi wojownikami, to obecnie byli wszystkim czego przyszły Władca Ludzkości potrzebował. Wojny Zjednoczeniowe thumb|306px|Wojownicy Gromu na polu bitwyLegiones Cataegis, podobnie jak Legio Custodes, walczyli na wszystkich frontach straszliwych Wojen Zjednoczeniowych. Pod wodzą swoich dowódców i Imperatora Ludzkości wyżynali wrogich watażków od pól Maullan Sen po najdalsze zakątki planety. Wojownicy Gromu stawiali czoła techno-barbarzyńcom, pozostałościom z Mrocznej Ery Technologii, spaczonym Czarnoksiężnikom i dziesiątkom innych, niewyobrażalnych zagrożeń. Walczyli, wykrwawiali się i ginęli w imię snu o Zjednoczeniu o którym zawsze mówił ich Imperator. Legiones Cataegis byli jednak wyjątkowo niestabilni. Wraz z wiekiem ich ciała i umysły zaczynały ulegać degradacji. Niektórzy umierali na różnego rodzaju, nadnaturalnie rozwijające się nowotwory, podczas gdy inni nie byli w stanie opanować swoich morderczych zapędów i rzucali się na swoich towarzyszy. Wojownicy Gromu, pomimo swojej odwagi i poświęcenia, byli niedokończonym projektem. I wraz z upływem czasu ich wady były tylko bardziej widoczne. Między innymi dlatego Imperator z wolna zaczął wprowadzać w życie plany zastąpienia ich nowym rodzajem wojowników - Adeptus Astartes, którymi mieli przewodzić synowie Władcy Ludzkości. Bitwa na Górze Aratat thumb|178px|Constantin Valdor, jeden z architektów masakry Wojowników GromuW końcu Wojny Zjednoczeniowe zaczęły dochodzić do końca. U boku Imperatora zaczęły walczyć oddziały Armii Imperialnej - zwykli ludzie, będący obywatelami przyszłego galaktycznego supermocarstwa. Pozostali przy życiu Watażkowie nie byli już śmiertelnym zagrożeniem, a niedogodnością. Rola Legiones Cataegis zaczęła zanikać. Niemniej problemy z Wojownikami Gromu nadal były obecne, nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. Ich degradacja zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli - członkowie Legiones potrafili bez powodu przestać słuchać rozkazów, padać z powodu rozpadu organów czy wpadać w stan psychozy. Constantin Valdor, pierwszy Kapitan-Generał Legio Custodes niepokoił się też co do pozycji jaką wywalczyli sobie Wojownicy Gromu. W jego oczach stali się oni "Imperium wewnątrz Imperium". Imperialne kroniki piszą wiele na temat ostatniej bitwy Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, Bitwie na Górze Ararat, gdzie wrodzy Imperatorowi Urartu mieli skupić całą swoją obronę. Opowiadają o heroicznej walce Wojowników Gromu, którzy z imieniem Imperatora na ustach wyruszyli na swoją ostatnią bitwę. Wszyscy zginęli, walcząc z Urartu o lepsze jutro i nadzieję dla ludzkości. Niestety, imperialne kroniki kłamią. Do Bitwy na Górze Aratat doszło. Wojownicy Gromu nie walczyli tam jednak z Królestwem Urartu. Zamiast tego zmuszeni byli bronić się przed zdradą ze strony swojego ojca. Imperator, widząc że Wojownicy Gromu spełnili swój cel, nie widział już dla nich żadnego zastosowania. Po pokonaniu Królestwa Urartu zgromadził ich więc przed Górą Ararat i nakazał swoim wojskom wyrżnąć ich w pień. Wojownicy Gromu próbowali walczyć o przetrwanie, jednak nie mieli szans w walce przeciwko Legio Custodes, prowadzonymi przez Constantina Valdora. Strażnicy Imperatora bez cienia zwątpienia wyrżnęli w pień tych, którzy do tej pory tak jak oni przelewali krew za sen o zjednoczeniu. I chociaż kilku Wojowników Gromu zdołało przetrwać pogrom, cała organizacja została skutecznie utopiona we krwi. Niedobitki thumb|262px|Ghota wraz z Terrańskimi GangsteramiBitwa na Górze Arat zniszczyła Legiones Cataegis jako organizację, jednak nie wybiła wszystkich ich członków. Dzięki działaniom Wysokiej Lady Kandawire całemu Legionowi Żelaznych Władców (ang''. Iron Lords'') udało się przetrwać w relatywnym ukryciu. Wojownicy Ci wzięli później udział w tzw. Przewrocie Pałacowym. Inna grupa Wojowników Gromu przetrwała do początkowego etapu Wielkiej Krucjaty, skrywając się w Pasie Cerberusa - przynajmniej do czasu aż nie podnieśli buntu i nie zostali zmasakrowani przez XII Legion Kosmicznych Marines. Arik Taranis był Wojownikiem Gromu któremu udało się przetrwać do czasów Herezji Horusa dzięki swojej wiedzy na temat genetyki. Mężczyzna był w stanie skorygować część swoich defektów, przedłużając życie nie tylko sobie ale i innemu ocalałemu członkowi Legiones - Ghotowi. Arik i Ghota wspólnie skryli się w cieniu miast-uli Terry, przejmując kontrolę nad obecnymi tam gangami. Opis Wygląd i Umiejętności Wojownicy Gromu byli elitarnymi super-żołnierzami, którzy pod wieloma względami byli ostatnią rzeczą jaką wróg mógłby chcieć zobaczyć na polu bitwy. Byli gigantami, przewyższającymi zauważalnie powstałych później Kosmicznych Marines, którzy posiadali siłę fizyczną na niedorzecznym poziomie. Wojownicy Legiones Cataegis wykazywali znaczną odporność na ataki psioniczne i czarnoksięskie, zapewne przez wzgląd na swoje doświadczenia w walce w Wojnach Zjednoczeniowych. Wielu psioników, którzy próbowali zaatakować umysły Wojowników Gromu kończyło marnie.thumb|260px|Rysopis Wojownika Gromu z epoki Legiones Cataegis korzystało z Pancerzy Wspomaganych Mk 1. Pancerz Wojowników Gromu, nazywany też później Mark 1, nie był jednolitym rodzajem zbroi, lecz często różniących się od siebie poszczególnymi elementami ochronnymi płytami. Tak naprawdę zbroje te nosili wszyscy Techno-Barbarzyńcy, lecz dzięki genetycznym ulepszeniom Wojownicy Gromu odnosili sukcesy w walce z nimi. Nie był on też przystosowany do walki poza Ziemią, co nie było wówczas problemem. Hełm i góra były typowe dla tego okresu, a pierwsze wersje powstały wedle lokalnych wzorców i schematów, często dla indywidualnych upodobań. Główną częścią pancerza był wielka płyta na tors, chroniąca klatkę piersiową i ramiona. Pod płytą klatki piersiowej były kable energetyczne, które przesyłały energię do ramion i wzmacniały kilkukrotnie zdolności w walce noszącego. Wielu wówczas rzucało się do walki wręcz, by w pełni wykorzystać potencjał tego pancerza. Nogi nie były wzmocnione energetycznie, lecz chronione grubszym pancerzem. Niestety Wojownicy Gromu byli wysoce niestabilni. Szczególnie pod koniec ich istnienia ich degradacja zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli - członkowie Legiones potrafili bez powodu przestać słuchać rozkazów, padać z powodu rozpadu organów czy wpadać w stan psychozy. Cataegis a inni wojownicy Imperatora thumb|258px|Wojownik Gromu w walce z kanaliami TerryWojownicy Gromu bez wątpienia byli chodzącymi maszynami do zabijania. Trudno jednak powiedzieć jak skuteczni byli w porównaniu do Legio Custodes czy Adeptus Astartes. Jako że członkowie Legio Cataegis byli tworzeni "na szybko", ich zdolności bojowe mogły być mocno nierówne. Istniały pojedyncze, wybitne jednostki, które umiały przewyższyć w walce nawet Strażników Imperatora, Legio Custodes. Należy jednak pamiętać, że w ogólnym rozrachunku Dziesięciu Tysięcy pod każdym względem przewyższali Wojowników Gromu - co udowodnili m.in. na Górze Arat. Porównanie Legiones Cataegis do Adeptus Astartes jest już trudniejszą kwestią. W czasie Przewrotu Pałacowego Kosmiczni Marines pod względem umiejętności stali na równi z doświadczonymi Wojownikami Gromu, przewyższając ich nawet pod kilkoma względami. W czasie Insurekcji Cerberusa XII Legion potrzebował tylko 5 godzin by zmasakrować zbuntowanych członków Legiones - aczkolwiek należy zauważyć, że Ogary Wojny miały w tej walce przygważdżającą przewagę liczebną. Wojownicy Gromu mieli też stawiać czoła wrogom, którym Kosmiczni Marines mieli nie podołać. Wszelkie porównania pomiędzy Legio Cataegis tracą jednak sens gdy pamięta się o ich ograniczeniach i ciągłej degradacji. Ostatecznie Wojownicy Gromu byli jedynie tymczasowym rozwiązaniem. Siłą, która po utracie użyteczności została zniszczona. Organizacja thumb|298px|Kapitan Wojowników GromuLegiones Cataegis, podobnie jak późniejsi Adeptus Astartes, byli podzieleni na 20 Legionów, z których każdy specjalizował się w innej sztuce wojennej. Legiony te były prawdopodobnie polami testowymi dla Kosmicznych Marines. 4 Legion Cataegis, zwany Żelaznymi Władcami, specjalizował się w sztuce oblężniczej, podobnie jak późniejsi Żelaźni Wojownicy. Legiones Cataegis były prowadzone przez Prymarchów - niezwykle doświadczonych Kapitanów, wyniesionych na najwyższe stanowisko przez samego Imperatora. Prymarchowie Cataegis byli, pod względem genetycznym, takimi samymi Wojownikami Gromu jak ich pobratymcy, po prostu mieli więcej zmysłu taktycznego i doświadczenia. Źródła Collected Visions, pg. 17 Outcast Dead (Graham McNeil) Chapter 4, 22, 25 Pierwszy Heretyk (ADB) Rozdział 17 Valdor: Birth of Imperium (Chris Wraight) Chapter 2, 5, 14, 15 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Legiones Cataegis Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium